


Slow and Steady

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/3209.html?thread=6085257#t6085257">this prompt</a> over at <a href="http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/">yj_anon_meme</a>. Roy/Wally sexytiems essentially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Wally is aged up here a bit - he's eighteen - and Roy is twenty-one, just for reference.

It's humid, and stifling in the room. The summer heat is so oppressive, sweat is produced from even the smallest of breaths. The small fan on the nightstand seems to be able to only push back the hot air round its blades, not providing any relief.

Wally's face is shoved in the hot pillow, to keep him from making any noise because his parents are right _there_ , separated by a hallway and his closed bedroom door.

Roy's fingers inside him are moving slowly, gently and unhurriedly unraveling Wally's self-control little by little. He's muttering whispered pleas to Roy but Roy shushes him - _just a little more, soon, babe_.

He _needs_ this like he needs this heatwave to break. He hasn't seen Roy in over a week, hasn't been with him for that long, and as soon as Roy appeared at his front door, Wally grabbed him and shoved him into his room as quickly as he could, not giving his parents or Roy time to properly greet each other - there were more important things to attend to at the moment. He should be freaking out his parents haven't come around snooping - especially since Wally closed his bedroom door with a slam - surely his parents suspect what is going on and he should be doing everything in his power to disprove whatever they're thinking. (He's pretty sure Uncle Barry has been talking to his parents about his sudden closeness with Roy, and he will definitely have to have a talk with his uncle about keeping his secret from his parents because catching them making out at Mt. Justice is totally different than finding them totally naked and on each other and inside each other and spread over each other and well...you get the picture.)

Yet he can't focus on anything long enough because all he keeps thinking about is that _Roy is here_ , finally, and he's naked and straddling Wally, fingers in Wally's raised bum and him straining with the position on being on all fours and cock swelling with the need for release. And pretty sure, if only Roy would get with the program and go _faster_ , move inside him _already_ and dear pete, this is taking so long - Roy is purposely making him go insane with the need to feel Roy's thick cock inside him already.

Roy kisses his back, his ass, and everything his lips can reach. He purrs sweet endearments, muffled against Wally's backside, things he can only say when they're naked and like this, while his fingers move languidly and in a maddening slow movement.

Wally closes his eyes, his mind running a mile a minute with the need of Roy, he can hear his parents moving about the house, the television on in the living room, all faint noises compared to the sound of skin against slick skin and Roy kneading his ass with his free hand and slapping it every once in a while - Wally is definitely gonna have a bruise there tomorrow.

Roy curls his fingers inside once more before pulling out and replacing his fingers with his cock, pounding into the back of Wally's ass with a wild abandon. They get into a rhythm of pressing hard against each other, Roy going in and out, in and out and Wally taking shallow breaths with each thrust of Roy's. Wally's head bends backwards toward Roy and Roy curls his lips around the junction of skin between neck and shoulder blade, biting the skin and releasing it to kiss it better. His hand goes to Wally's cock, pumping it in rhythm with Roy's thrusts.

It doesn't take long before Wally's orgasming, ejaculating cum all over the white, sweaty, sticky sheets. He turns his head, tries to bite at Roy's chin, that chin that he's fantasied about ever since he hit puberty and realized how very attractive Roy was.

 _Come on, babe_ , he returns Roy's endearment, reaching back to grab at Roy's ass. He feels Roy come inside him and slumps against Wally's back, breathing hard. The extra weight makes Wally's arms crumble beneath him, sending him face first into his pillow, Roy still attached to his back like a tentacle monster.

The air hasn't cooled down any and now they're sticky and wet and it's gonna start to get mighty uncomfortable in here any minute, and Wally's thinking about how he's gonna clean his sheets now without his mother noticing the cum and dear pete, how embarrassing would _that_ be? He doesn't want to ever think about his mother finding his cum-stained sheets.

Of course, Roy is not being _helpful_ at all. Wally's half-afraid Roy's gone to sleep on him, intent on trapping him beneath Roy's weight so his parents come in to find him utterly debauched by Roy - the bastard probably wants that. But, after a minute, Roy lifts his head from resting it between Wally's shoulders and smiles softly at Wally and Wally falls just a little bit more in love with him.

Roy reaches for the tissues Wally keeps on his floor and cleans them up, all the while still smiling to himself and Wally decides it's a good look on him - of course _every_ look is good on Roy but this one particularly so. Roy doesn't smile often as Wally thinks he should.

Wally gets up to strip the wet sheets and put on new ones, retrieving his blanket from where he had haphazardly thrown it on the floor from when he shoved Roy onto his bed and started undressing him. He spreads himself out on the bed and Roy throws himself over Wally, chest-to-chest, cock-to-cock, knee-to-knee and hugs him while he kisses Wally deeply.

They can't stay in bed all day but, for now, or at least until his parents come knocking on his door to check up on him, they can stay naked in bed, trading kisses and bites and wrestling each other naked into exhaustion and clothes.


End file.
